


marry the night

by haemophilus



Series: [secondary characters] [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Narcissism, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Barbara's mother prepares her to walk down the aisle.





	marry the night

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be something else and then I decided to make it its own thing. Content warning for emotional abuse and implied drug use.

Barbara’s dress was made in Manhattan and the most expensive money could buy. It bunched around her shoulders in flamboyant poufs, and accentuated her delicate wrists with a tight cinch at the end of her arms. The dress spilled onto the floor, all ripples, looking as elegant (and matching with, of course) her white wedding cake covered in curly frosting and topped with exact replicas of her and her husband.

Sure, this made her cake marred with a slight imperfection as Frank Reynolds wasn’t exactly the most sightly man. But a happy Frank was a flattered Frank and a flattered Frank brought in money. After all, that’s why they were getting married in the first place.

Barbara’s mother straightened her veil. She pulled it away from her face, and re-applied lipstick.

“Always chewing on your lips. Bad habit. You’re lucky this isn’t red.”

Her mother picked up a napkin from the table.

“Open your mouth.”

Barbara obeyed. Her mother wiped the lipstick off of her teeth.

“How do I look?” asked Barbara.

Her mother eyed her up and down. She sighed. “Well, you look as good as you’re going to, I suppose. Could have lost more weight and the spine of course is an issue. The dress, fortunately, hides a lot.”

Barbara deflated. “Mother, it’s my wedding day. Did you really have to mention my spine?”

“You asked how you looked,” said her mother.

“You’re supposed to say I look beautiful,” said Barbara.

“Dear, I didn’t teach you to lie about other people’s appearances,” her mother said. She placed her veil back over her face. “Besides. The attractiveness of your husband speaks to your own. Even if you’re marrying for money.”

“Thanks, mom,” said Barbara in a flat tone.

“You’re welcome.” Her mother rifled around in her purse. “Before I go, I have one more thing to give you”

“Really? What is it?” asked Barbara. Her mother had hardly contributed at all to the wedding. Instead, she had let Frank take the lead in funding it. Barbara had to do the rest of the planning herself.

Her mother pulled out a pill from her pocket - valium.

“Something blue.”


End file.
